


Good Liars Don’t Hesitate.

by Stay_safe_eat_cake



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Grian is a dirty cheat and a liar oop, Hmmm idk what else to tag, Hope you’re having a good day, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Iskall was b u t ya know, It got a bit spicy whoops, M/M, lying, short and shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_safe_eat_cake/pseuds/Stay_safe_eat_cake
Summary: A few white lies never hurt anyone...right?...Although what Grian has said may be more than just ’a few white lies’.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Charles | Grian/Viktor | Iskall85
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Good Liars Don’t Hesitate.

_**Good Liars Don't Hesitate.** _

"ISKALL!" Grian ran through the Shopping district towards his boyfriend, who was standing in front of his rival Redstone shop.  
He threw his arms around his boyfriend from behind and pulled the taller man close. He nuzzled his face into to soft green fabric of his shirt and felt the man vibrate beneath him as he spoke with a hearty laugh.  
"I'm assuming you missed me then?"  
Grian giggled into the back not wanting to move from the warm embrace, it was pretty cold in the shopping district today.  
"Of course I did! When do I not miss you?!"

 ~~ _When you're laying in Doc's bed sweat pouring down your back, your face illuminated by the cold moonlight, hands tangled in the man's hair.  
  
_~~ Grian pushed the thought to the back of his mind, Iskall didn't know about that so why should he recognize it happened. ~~_Keeps happening.  
  
_~~ It didn't happen.

The small male detached himself from his lovers back and skipped around Iskall to face him. Carefully looking over the fascinating man's features. Grian’s gaze landed on the man’s unkempt beard. He always said he liked it. ~~_Yeah right._~~

"I wish I wasn't so busy lately, I really miss you, you must get so bored without me," Iskall said before pulling the blonde into a sweet but short kiss.  
"Well building an 'omega' gold farm 'of doom' takes time, and don't worry I have things to distract myself" Grian sang in a playful voice. Iskall gave Grian an inquisitive look as he grabbed the smaller hand into his own and began walking down the pathed road of the shopping district. Ushering Grian to follow.

"Oh? Like what?"

~~_Doc_ ~~

No! Don't think about that.   
  
With no hesitation, Grian excitedly looked into Iskalls eyes, one real, one shiny and robotic.  
"I've done a great deal of progress on my base!"

"Really maybe soon I can move in?"  
  
 ~~ _No no no I've barely done anything and he just can't move in._~~

"What about your 'omega' tree?"  
  
That's not enough. ~~_It’s never enough._~~

"And aren't you forgetting we decided we were gonna live separately this season?"   
  
~~_That never happened._~~

Iskall's dark eyebrows creased into a confused frown.  
”We did?"

"Of course silly, we talked about it right before the end of season 6!”

Grian felt the taunting urge to elaborate, if not to sell his story then just to have ~~_fun.  
_~~  
"Look at you always forgetting things, we're gonna have to get Doc to look at that head of yours, you must have crossed some wires" Grians voice wavered a bit at the mention of the hybrid but nevertheless he didn't hesitate to smile.

"I'm sorry I don't remember that babe," Iskall said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

~~_You don't remember because it didn't happen._ ~~

"It's alright hun! We all forget sometimes"  
 _  
We all forget sometimes._  
Grian forgot things.  
He tended to forget the storylines to the web of lies he's constructed his personality and relationships on.  
He didn't know how it had gotten this bad, it had started as just a few white lies here and there to keep his past a secret.  
But it had turned into something much, much bigger.  
  
It's fine nobody noticed the inconsistencies.  
  


Grian was snapped out of his thoughts as they stopped in front of their previously unknown destination, Beefs music shop.  
He looked up at Iskall with a puzzled face.

"I figured since I'm still so busy with my farm I could buy you some new classical music?" Iskall said with a wide loving grin.

Right, that had been something he had said.  
He just _loves_ classical music.  
  
"Aww thank you, hun, that's so sweet.”

_~~Sure it is.~~ _

Just as they were about to make their way into the little shop a flash of dark green caught Grians eye.   
  
_~~Uh oh.~~_

Iskall turned to face the movement, smiling when he saw the tall man a few feet away from them.

"Hey, Doc buddy watcha doing lurking around this part of town?” Iskall chuckled playfully.  
  
Don't panic Grian. He won't say anything.

It might as well have never happened. 

  
Doc's mischievous grin and hungry stare was worrying though.

  
\---

_“Are you sure about this Grian" Doc breathed into the smaller man's neck._   
_With no hesitation and a desperate yearning clawing at his chest, Grian responded leaning further into the strong mans teasing embrace._   
_"Doc its fine Iskall said its alright, just hurry up already"_

\---  
  
"Well, you know, just looking to buy a cutie, any chance this one is for sale?" Doc said pointing at the small blonde attempting to hid behind Iskall, "I quite liked the free sample I got the other night"

Iskall twitched slightly next to him, looking back and forth between the two men.  
"The what?"  
Doc looked at Grian with a stern glare.

He knew immediately he was caught. Doc had always been the hardest to ’persuade’ into his web of lies. The intense man never took bullshit and was extremely smart

”Did you not tell him?I thought you said he was ok with it Grian?!"  
Cringing Grian reluctantly looked up at Iskall who seemed confused and hurt.

He didn't hesitate  
 ~~ _Maybe he should have.  
_~~  
"I don't know what you're talking about Doc"  
Idiot.

Why the hell would that work!?

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Grian!" Doc yelled turning towards Iskall " I'm sorry Iskall but you need to know, he fucking slept with me!"  
Iskall gasped letting go of Grian’s hand.  
It suddenly felt a lot colder in the shopping district.

"Grian...is this true?"  
  
Don't hesitate.

"Yes, but it was a one-time thing and I was drunk"  
  
 _ ~~No you weren't.~~_

What a pathetic excuse.  
  
"You where drunk!? You seemed pretty fucking sober to me!" Doc yelled again.

"Grian why are you lying, why did you lie, why-" Struggling to keep himself from crying Iskall moved farther away from Grian.  
  
"I lied to protect you"  
  
 ~~ _To protect yourself._~~

"I'm not sure if I believe you, what else have you lied about?"  
  
...

He hesitated.

"GRIAN!What the hell am I supposed to believe!?"  
  
Iskall was crying now.  
  
Grian wasn't.  
  
The cold wash of reality came over Iskall.  
He started to realize all the little things that Grian says that just don't quite make sense.  
All his little excuses and inconsistent stories.

All his ~~_lies._~~

Iskall felt betrayed and broken.

Why?

Why would he do this?  
  
Doesn't he trust me?

Doesn't he love me?

_Oh._

"Where are you lying when you said you loved me?" He asked softly, deeply terrified of the answer he would get from the trembling man in front of him.  
  
...

  
Come on Grian, good liars don't hesitate.

...  
  


"I-"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh? What's this? I’m writing angsty oneshots instead of Egotistical? Pffffffffft n e v e r.  
> Anywayyyy was this any good? I’m iffy about it. I had fun though!


End file.
